1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heating systems, and more particularly, to a heating system for producing heat over a relatively short period and for subsequently utilizing the heat as desired over a relatively long period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing cost of energy, it has become increasingly important to utilize energy efficiently. One common heat producing device is a fireplace which generates a large amount of heat at a fairly low cost. One problem with the conventional fireplace which reduces its efficiency and makes it impractical for sustained heating is the difficulty of regulating the heat output. The heat from the fireplace is generally an almost instantaneous function of the magnitude of the fire in the fireplace. Consequently, in order to maintain the heat from a fireplace at a predetermined level, it is necessary to constantly add fuel to the fire, a requirement which is not often practical. Also, too much fuel is frequently added to the fire which is very wasteful of heat.
Another problem which prevents the optimum utilization of energy is the fluctuating demand for energy. Often there is sufficient or even an excess of electrical or solar power available during certain periods of the day, but such surplus may not be available when the need for energy is at its peak. This problem greatly increases the cost of energy since, in the case of electrical energy, sufficient capital equipment must be provided to provide the required power during peak loads.